pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY033: The Bonds of Mega Evolution!
is the 33rd episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis The group heads into the mountains around Pomace Mountain and meet with Mabel, a flower arranger who has mastered the art of Mega Evolution herself with her Mawile, prompting Korrina to have a friendly match. Episode Plot The heroes arrive to Pomace Mountains, where Korrina introduces herself. From the house, a Mawile appears. An old woman, who is Mawile's trainer, arrives. The heroes introduce themselves, while the old woman, Mabel, asks of Korrina to show what she and Lucario achieved by now. Both Mabel and Korrina are on the battle field and press their Key Stones, Mega Evolving Lucario into Mega Lucario and Mawile into Mega Mawile. Mega Lucario starts with Power-Up Punch, but Mega Mawile jumps and dodges. Mega Lucario uses Bone Rush, but Mega Mawile evades its attacks. Mega Mawile uses Iron Head, hitting Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario is enraged and becomes furious, using Power-Up Punch. However, Mega Mawile uses Fairy Wind, defeating Mega Lucario and ending the battle. Mabel thanks Mawile, who also returns to its original form. Korrina tells Lucario they are here to master the Mega Evolution and asks of Mabel to help them. Team Rocket saw this battle and plan on catching Lucario, Mawile and Pikachu, but want to wait for the moment when the twerps are vulnerable. Mabel, at her house, thinks Korrina and Lucario would do well to arrange flowers, thinking the same would apply to their friends. Serena sends Fennekin and everyone arranges the flowers. Clemont uses a machine, his eyeglasses glowing, to speed up the arrangements. The machine cuts the flowers' stem and puts them in cups. However, the machine is too fast and explodes, burning everyone inside the room. Mabel checks up on them and sees the arrangements. She praises them, seeing these represent the bond between them and Pokémon. She leaves and asks them to make more arrangements, confusing Korrina, who wanted to study and train. The next day, the heroes run off to get some more flowers. Mabel stops Korrina, advising should she have a good look at the mountain, something good will happen. Later, Korrina and Lucario gaze at the mountain, wondering what Mabel meant. They come back and arrange the flowers. Mabel praises them, but asks they come back the next day and the day after. Korrina and Lucario comply and harvest more flowers. One day, they notice some flowers at a cliff. Korrina tries to climb, but falls down, but is caught by Lucario. Lucario climbs up and Korrina navigates it. Soon, Lucario manages to get the flowers and Korrina made a bracelet out of them. Later, Serena complains she is tired from making these arrangements, but Clemont thinks she may have a plan. Korrina wonders when the special training will start, for she may never control Mega Lucario. Team Rocket still waits, for Meowth feels they will show some weakness soon. Mabel sees Korrina talking with Lucario, who gaze at the moon. Mabel comes and admits Korrina will be able to control Mega Lucario soon. Korrina is pleased, since she waits for the special training. Mabel reminds her this flower arrangements are the special training, showing that Korrina and Lucario both think alike and have the same goals. However, Mabel reminds her Lucario sometimes acts on its own, though the trainer should be the one giving out orders. She believes in them they will act as one, for the trainer and Pokémon have different views, but are linked to each other, as one heart, but two views. Suddenly, a window is broken and Mawile and Pikachu have been taken by Team Rocket and boarded onto the balloon. James launches a projectile to catch Lucario, who dodges. Jessie sends Pumpkaboo, while Lucario jumps and Korrina Mega Evolves it into Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario uses Power-Up Punch, but James sends Inkay, whose Psybeam cancels the attack. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, which Mega Lucario dodges, but gets hit by Inkay's Psybeam. Mega Lucario is furious, seeing Team Rocket as an enemy it must destroy. Mabel tells Korrina she can change this. Mega Lucario jumps and counters Shadow Ball, but is tackled by Inkay, making Mega Lucario even more angry. Korrina, remembering Mabel's words and stops Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario bites her hand, but Korrina tells it to listen: one heart, two views. Mega Lucario and Korrina remember their past days and thinking how it managed to get the flowers from the cliff, with Korrina's help, Mega Lucario manages to calm down. Pumpkaboo uses Dark Pulse, but Mega Lucario manages to stop the attack using Bone Rush. The heroes cheer for Mega Lucario, who jumps. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball and Inkay Psybeam, but Mega Lucario counters Shadow Ball and jumps, causing Psybeam to hit Pumpkaboo. Using Bone Rush, Mega Lucario attacks Pumpkaboo, bashing it onto the balloon, causing Pikachu and Mawile to be freed. Mabel presses her Key Stone, Mega Evolving Mawile into Mega Mawile. Pumpkaboo uses Dark Pulse, but is countered and hit by Mega Mawile's Fairy Wind. Inkay uses Psybeam, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, stopping the attack and knocking out Inkay. Mega Lucario focuses and learns Aura Sphere, which it blasts onto Team Rocket, blasting them off. Korrina is thrilled and high-fives Mega Lucario for the success. The next day, Korrina thanks Mabel for the help, but Mable reminds them they need to put more work and have new goals. Ash decides they should separate from Korrina, since he has training to do to defeat Mega Lucario. Korrina rides off and bids farewell to Mabel and the heroes, who also bid farewell to Mable and set off. Debuts Character Mabel Item Mawilite Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon": Mawile (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Mawile (JP) Gallery A Mawile appears XY033 2.png Mabel greets the heroes XY033 3.png Mega Lucario battles Mega Mawile XY033 4.png Mega Lucario being defeated by Mega Mawile's Fairy Wind XY033 5.png Team Rocket plan on taking Lucario, Mawile and Pikachu XY033 6.png Mabel explaining what the heroes and Korrina are going to do XY033 7.png Clemont's machine helps him making arrangements XY033 8.png Clemont's machine blew up XY033 9.png Mabel commends everyone on making beautiful arrangements XY033 10.png Mabel stops Korrina and Lucario XY033 11.png Korrina directing Lucario to get the flowers XY033 12.png Lucario reaches the flowers XY033 13.png The heroes and Mabel are impressed by the flowers Korrina and Lucario found XY033 14.png Team Rocket watching Mabel XY033 15.png Team Rocket has stolen Mawile and Pikachu XY033 16.png Mega Lucario trying to attack Team Rocket while it lost control XY033 17.png Korrina stops Mega Lucario XY033 18.png Korrina's Mega Lucario finally controls itself XY033 19.png Mega Lucario blocks Pumpkaboo's Dark Pulse with Bone Rush XY033 20.png The heroes are glad Korrina succeeded XY033 21.png Mega Lucario's Aura Sphere blasting off Team Rocket XY033 22.png Ash telling Korrina that he is going to train for their battle XY033 23.png The heroes bidding Korrina farewell XY033 24.png The heroes continue their journey }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon